Modem hearing communication devices that offer stereo reception typically require a wire between the left and right devices. For example, wireless stereo headsets generally include a stereo receiver and a wired connection to feed both the left and tight speakers with the stereo connection. Such devices are not readily applied to other hearing communication devices, such as hearing aids. This is in part because wires are inconvenient, prone to breakage and can be less aesthetically pleasing to users who wish to conceal or downplay their use of hearing aids or other hearing communication devices.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an inconspicuous, robust, and elegant system for communicating stereo information to a wearer of hearing communication devices. The system should be convenient to use and to manufacture.